villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Amanda Killman
Amanda is the main antagonist in Nickelodeon's 2017 series, Bunsen is A Beast. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren, Who also Voiced https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Carol_Ferris Star Sapphire in Cartoon Network's 2019 series, DC Super Hero girls. History Nothing is known about Amanda's Past but it could implied that she presumably met mikey when they were little. & Ever Since Bunsen moved, She tried to get rid of him, Especially make him gone, which fails several times. in some episodes she can be shown nice sometimes. In "Beast of Friends", She teamed up with Denzel Crocker (Who was one of the antagonists in The Fairly Oddparents) but later betrays him. "Hug it Ouch", Amanda gets trapped in Bunsen's hugging chair and can only be released once she's happy. "Cookie Monster" Amanda turns into a ferocious beast and causes panic at school after eating bunsen's cookies "Guinea some Lovin", Amanda tries to sabotage the love affair. "Thunder and Frightening", Amanda wanted to use Bunsen's fear of thunder to scare him out of munkledunk. "Hall of Justice" Amanda tries to Mikey and Bunsen after they were appointed the new hall monitors. "The Case if the Cold Case" it is revealed that Amanda has a Phone case "Bunsen's Beast Ball", Amanda swipes out the ball for one of her own. "Beast Halloween Ever" Amanda plans to steal everyone's candy for herself "Bunsen Saves christmas", Amanda finds out she's on the naughty list, so she stuffed Santa in a gift box & hijacks all the toys. "Beastie Buddies Forever" Amanda becomes Mikey & Bunsen's friend after they perform the Best Friends Forever beast ceremony. "By Hook or By Schnook" Amanda sends Mikey and Bunsen on a bogus treasure hunt by giving them a fake map to Captain Schnook's Booty. "Wilda Beast", Wilda (Bunsen's Cousin) Develops a crush on Mikey, which terrifies him & make amanda jealous. "Boodle Loo!" Amanda lures Boodles away from home. Trivia *Amanda Killman is voiced by Kari Wahlgren, who previously voiced Chloe Carmichael in Season 10 of The Fairly Oddparents, another show created by Butch Hartman **She also is possibly an expy of Vicky from said show. *In Beast Busters, Amanda has teddy bear princess parties in the night. *In Tooth or Consequences, Amanda's Locker is Featured in Lockers of the Rich and Famous. *A common running gag throughout the series is Amand's obsession with eating food that has negative impact thanks to her braces **There is another common running gag where Amanda always says either 66 or 67 is an unknown reason. *In Hall of Justice, it is revealed her GPA (grade point average) is a 0.1. *In many episodes, Amanda has tied to get rid of Bunsen, but has failed several times. *Although her surname is "Killman", Amana never actually kills anyone in the sow. *"Split Decision", "Ice Dream", & "Friend or Pony"are the only episodes that that she does not appear in. *In the theme song, She says "To him leave cause don't want his kinds to be increased" So that is the reason she wants to get rid of Bunsen. *She spits everytime she talks. Navigation Category:Female Category:Dimwits Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:On & Off Category:In Love Category:Anti-Villain Category:Monsters Category:Arrogant Category:Thugs Category:Archenemy Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Kids Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love Rivals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Cowards Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Psychopath Category:Incompetent Category:Big Bads